Fioran Curse: Chelsea's Story
by Chelsea-chan21
Summary: I hope you like it, since it's my first fanfiction. Rated for mild swearing. Story: A young girl named Chelsea moves to a strange town in the middle of nowhere, only to find it's cursed. Can she and her new animal friends save the town? Please R and R
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Fiora!

_**Fioran Curse: Chelsea's Tale

* * *

**_

DISCLAIMER: takes deep breath I don't own Animal Crossing. But I DO own the plot and Chelsea. Now, excuse me while I go cry.

* * *

_**Prologue and Chapter 1**_

**Fiora was a peaceful land. At least, until the humans arrived. No one wanted to assosciate with them at first, but they eventually came to accept the humans. One day, a long time ago, those humans proved to be users of Black Magick. The animals rose to the challenge and drove the humans away. Unfortunately, before leaving, the humans left a curse on Fiora's residants, forcing them all to go mental and die out.**

**This is the story of a descendant of the Black Magick clan. She rose to the challenge of saving her town, but will she be able to defeat the demons of her past...?**

"...We are now pulling into Fiora Station. Thank you for taking the train today." A cool female voice was

saying over the intercom on the train. A young human girl picked up the few belongings she had and smiled at

the cat who had kept her company. "Thanks for the company, Rover." The cat smiled and nodded. "Good luck with everything, Chelsea." "Goodbye, and have a safe trip.," Chelsea, the girl, replied, flipping her shoulder - length blonde hair. With a smile, she turned and walked away.

Mr. Thomas Nook had 4 new houses for sale. That was what Rover had told her. Chelsea awkwardly stepped off the train, looking around. It was a bright November morning, the sun lighting everything carefully and deliactely, making Fiora look majestic. Tall trees surrounded the station. Chelsea remembered Rover telling her that Fiora was a forest town. "_We had a forest back home, but I never was allowed going in... Now I get to see __a forest!_," Chelsea thought, sitting on the steps, setting her small, worn carry-on bag down beside her. "I hope Mr. Nook hurries up. Being all alone in a new town can be pretty scary.," She whispered to herself.

As if by magic, Tom Nook showed up just then. "I'm looking for Chelsea Marshall, hm? Are you Chelsea Marshall?" Chelsea turned. "Mr. Nook, I presume? I'm Chelsea." She extended her hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet-" Chelsea's sentence was cut short. "But... but.. oh... You.. you are... a human!" The raccoon's eyes were frozen in fear. Chelsea nodded. "So?"

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Okay, the first chapter was a bit short, but I'll make it up to you later, hm? Let's see... 3 new characters are going to appear, as well as everyone I originally had in my town when I first began the game. Then I'll add who moved to my town later. Please R & R, I'd really appreciate it, as well as ideas. will give credit Annnnnd I'm out! Bye bye . )**


	2. Chapter 2: New Town

Fioran Curse: Chelsea's Tale

Chapter 2 - New Town

_The smells of the barbeque were making 5-year-old Chelsea Marshall hungry. Her father expertly handled the grill while her mother was making a salad. Chelsea herself was swinging, singing. The summer day was ending. And it was another wonderful one. _

_"Mommy! Look! No hands!," Chelsea called, giggling._

_"Chelsea dear, you'll hurt yourself." Her mother hid a chuckle as she glanced at her daughter. "Put your hands back on the chains, please."_

_"Okay, mommy" The little girl obeyed, still laughing.  
_

_"How long until her powers will show up, Steve?," Mrs Marshall asked, with sadness in her voice.  
_

_"Hopefully never. We've had to move so much because we were worried they would, but it seems like they won't for sure."_

Chelsea wasn't paying attention to Tom Nook's rant. Her mind was elsewhere, wandering her memories. There were so many friends to say good-bye too, and she never knew why. There were so many homes left behind. She never thought to ask why. "Can this one last...?," she asked herself softly. The young girl realized Nook was still talking.

"Oi! You! Are you listening to me?!," Nook yelled, shaking his fist.

"Hm? Sorry. I was thinking of.. something. You were saying?"

"...humans and their short attention spans... Well, you DO seem pretty harmless, so I guess you can stay. Come on, come on." Nook said, leading Chelsea to a small neighbourhood with 4 small houses. One had a red roof, beside that was a house with an orange roof. Across from that house was one with a green roof. And finally, there was a yellow roofed one beside the green roofed one. Chelsea looked around, trying to find something positive to say.

"Well, here you are. Take your pick, hm?" Nook chuckled.

Chelsea nodded and went inside the red house, only to find it unfurnished, except for a tape deck, an orange box and a journal. The wallpaper was coming off and the floor was cold. Chelsea blinked. Nook was actually selling a house that looked like _this_?! She backed out and inspected the other houses. They were just as ill-treated. She thought it over carefully as she stepped out of the house.

"Well? How did you like them?" Nook looked so proud of himself, Chelsea couldn't tell him she hated the houses.

"Well... they're... er... unique. I'll take... uh.." Chelsea tried to remember the one she had deemed most livable. "The one with the yellow roof."

"Excellent, excellent. Now the price of this beautiful house is 19, 800 Bells!" Nook chuckled.

"Sure thing... uh..." Chelsea pulled out a bag of Bells. "_Oh come on, I know I have more than just 1,000 Bells..." _She checked her pockets and her carry-on bag. "Here"

"All right! This is... NOT NEARLY ENOUGH!!!" Nook shouted, even though he knew he was making her pay 18, 000 Bells too much.

"What am I going to do?" Chelsea wailed, trying not to cry. "_Crying is a sign of weakness. I will NOT- oh, bugger. I've started, and now I can't stop!" _True enough, tears were falling down Chelsea's cheeks.

"Well, you need a place to stay. I guess I can let you work part-time at my store to pay off the rest. Okay then! It's decided. Show up at 9:00 am, and not a second later!" Nook ran off, chuckling some more.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!" Chelsea yelled to the wind, not caring if Nook couldn't hear her.

She sighed and staggered into her new "home", getting ready to rest for the long day ahead.

(A/N: Okay, hopefully this is longer. I'm trying to decide between 2 titles for chapter 3: New Life or New Friends. Keep reading, all! See you! Oh, and keep reviewing! ANNNNNNNNNNNNND, I'M OUT!)


End file.
